Amoure Mortelle
by Narcissa-noir 84
Summary: La guerre est fini les Volturi sont chez eux, Renésmée lit un livre sur une lois vampirique qui interdis a un vampire d'aimer une humain ,elle demande a Carliste de lui la explique ,c'est ce moment que Carliste relève un belle et tragique histoire entre Aro Volturi ,roi des Vampire et une certaine humaine .
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : tout l'univers appartient à Stéphanie Meyer.

Chapitre 1 : pourquoi ?

Les Cullen étaient tous réunies, heureux et pétillant de joie, la guerre entre les Volturi était finie.

Edward et Bella discutaient avec Alice, Carlisle et Esmée buvaient une coupe de champagne, jasper, emmet et Rosalie faisait une partie de poker .Quand a Renésmée elle lisait un vieux bouquin poussiéreux près de la cheminée .Carlisle regardant vers elle, vit son aire contrariée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

Tu as l'air contrariée Ness ? Quesque 'il se passe ? lui demanda –t-il.

Eh bien je lis les lois vampirique et là je tombe sur une loi de 1875 qui dit que les vampires non pas le droit de tomber amoureux des humain ? Pourquoi ? on ne peut contrôler nos sentiments ? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent

Soudain tous les regards sa sont posez sur elle .Carlisle déglutie difficilement, Esmée s'approcha de son mari et s'assit a ses cotée. Edward et Alice se regarde et viennent a ses cotée. Bella, Jasper et emmet se regarde d'un air étonnée et décida de les suivre.

Hum ! dit Carlisle d'un air embarrasser, il faut que tu sache que cette loi a été faite pour protéger les vampires, en quelque sorte.

Et il faut que tu sache aussi que comme tu le dit si bien, reprit Esmée on ne peut contrôler nos sentiment, hé bien celui qui a fait cette loi ne les a pas contrôlé.

-mais qui a fait cette loi ?demanda Bella

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette loi, dit jasper

C'est les Volturi qui on fait cette loi, dit Edward d'un ton sombre digne de Dracula.

Les Volturi ! , les regards de Bella, emmet, jasper et Rosalie sont surpris et choquer

Oui les Volturi, reprit Esmée

En particulier un Volturi, continua Carlisle

Aro, répondit Alice

Tout le regard de son tournée vers elle.

Aro ?c'est à dire ? répondit Renésmée

Hé bien c'est une longue histoire dis Esmée

Oui une très longue histoire, répondit Carlisle

Tu peux me la raconter sil-te-plait, grand –père ? Renésmée lui fit des yeux de chaton.

D'accord sedat-il.

Tous s'installent sur le canapé prêt à entendre l'histoire.

Hé bien cela se passe en 1872 à Volterra …

**FLASH-BACK **

Volterra ,1872 château des Volturi.

ARO ,ESQUE TU VAS M'ECOUTER TËTE DE NEUX ! crias Caius visiblement très énerver.

Aro regardais avec nonchalance son frère s'énervais pour rien. Aro était comme a son habitude assis sur le coter de son trône en train de manger des bonbons en les laissant au-dessus de sa tête. Il inspecta la salle et son frère, Caius s'énervait vraiment pour rien. Cela devait être pour un traité ou quelque chose comme ça. Il se savait plus vraiment.

Aro es que ça te derangerais de m'écouter 30 seconde ?

Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir, il fit mine de réfléchir, Oui !

Marcus souriait, ce petit frère était décidément plein de ressource.

TU N'ES QU'UN SALE GAMIN CAPRICIEUX !

Continus de crier comme ça les voisin on pas assez entendu ! rigola-t-il

GRRRR ! tu c'est quoi j'en ai marre, marre et ramarre !

Caius continuait de parler, mais comment faisait-il pour ne jamais s'arrêtait, Aro regardait avec intention un petit pilier pas plus haut d'un mètre mais assez lourd pour faire des dégâts considérable sur une andouille, une andouille comme Caius.

Mais tu vas m'écouter ! HAAAAA ! ARO !

Ce fameux pilier était maintenant sur Caius dont celui si manquais quelque dent à cause de l'impact.

Voit-tu mon frère il y a quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais ! que moi j'ai !

La stupidité.

Non la classe ! Vous venez les filles !

Soudain deux magnifiques créatures de la nuit sortirent du noire s'accrochant chacune à un bras de notre roi préférer, En sortant de la pièce.

Aro et les jumelles était dans les jardins quand une voix se fit entendre.

-d'Artagnan, ou est tu sale bête ? Revient ici tout de suite d'Artagnan !

Aro dit aux filles d'aller plus loin et de l'attendre, il était stupéfier par cette inconnus, c'était une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans blonde aux yeux vert. Il est resté en arrêt devant sa beauté. Il l'admira cette jeune femme, elle avait un aire inquiet sur le visage !

Je peux vous aider ? lui demanda –t-il enfin

Ho je suis désolé ! je ne savais pas que c'était habitait ici.

Ho ce n'ai rien.

Hum ! mon chat il s'est cacher dans l'arbre et je suis trop petite donc …

Ho je vais vous aider

Aro monta dans l'arbre e cherche cette boulle de poil soudain il vit une petite frimousse a moustache .il le pris dans ses bras et descendit

Voilas ! dit-il en rendant le chat a sa maitresse

Merci beaucoup !

Ils se regardèrent pendant une minute qui semblait durer des heures

Ce jardin est magnifique dit l'inconnue

Cela vous direz de la visiter ? répondit Aro plein d'espoir

HO oui sa serai formidable !

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, s'égarant entre le jardin a la française ou les arbustes et bussions se réunissait, les fontaines à jet s'entremêlent ensemble et les oiseaux gazouillait tranquillement dans leur nids, quand le soleil se déclina doucement ils décidèrent de se séparer.

Au revoir jolie demoiselle dit Aro en lui faisant un baisemain

J'ai nom vous savez dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin

Ho eh bien qu'en est –il ? lui rendant son sourire

Maggie, Maggie Jones et vous ?

Aro, Aro Vol . . ., il se tut un instant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire

Aro Vol . . .? demanda-t-elle

Non heu juste Aro !

Bien, au revoir

Je vous verrez demain ? demanda Aro

Peut-être, au revoir Aro ! Dit-elle avec plein de malice dans la voix

Au revoir Maggie

Maggi repare vers la sortie du parc en emmenant son chat dans les bras et en secouant la main pour dire au revoir à Aro .Aro fit de même le sourire au lèvre , il se reprit vite et reparti vers le château , en repensant a cette douce jeune fille qui avait, ne serai ce qu'un instant fait rebattre son cœur mort depuis bien longtemps .

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2: jardin d'amoure

Nda : bonsoir tout le monde, désoler pour le retard, merci pour vos commentaire, je sais fait énormément de faute d'ortho, bon bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : jardin d'amoure

Aro et Magie se retrouvaient tous les soirs dans les jardins du château, pour discutait, lire ou pour le plaisir d'être ensemble. Aro admiraient Magie, de jour en jour, il la trouvait de plus en plus belle.

Aro ne lui avait toujours pas dit qui il était, de un qu'il était un Volturi et surtout un vampire. Personne ne devait savoir et surtout pas elle ! Magie quand a elle était plus qu'heureuse de passer du temps avec Aro, elle le trouvait d'une beauté sans pareille. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle avait hâte d'être a ses coter. Elle le trouvait mystérieux et fascinant. Mais qu'un porte, elle était heureuse et c'était tous ce qui comptait. Magie commençait à piquer des yeux et senti la fatigue la gagnait. Elle se lava et s'excusa auprès d'Aro.

Excusée-moi Aro mais je suis fatiguer je ferai mieux d'y allé, dit-elle en baillant

Ho, je comprends, c'est vrai il se fait tard soyer prudente surtout, je n'aimerais pas voir un si beau visage abimée

Voyons Aro ce n'est plus l'heure pour c'est chose, bonne nuit Aro

Eh bien bonne nuit Magie, lui dit-il en lui faisant un baise main.

Elle partit le sourire aux lèvres. Magie, loin, Aro s'autorisa à sourire, il n'avait jamais était aussi heureux de sa longue vie. Il se dirigea vers le château, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, une fois à l'intérieurs, il tomba sur son frère, Caius.

Je peux te parler Aro ? Lui demanda Caius d'un ton sombre.

Mais bien sur mon frère, lui répondit-il

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône, ou se trouvait Marcus

Alors qu'es qu'il se passe, leurs demanda Aro

He bien voilas nous trouvons … commença Caius vite arrêter par Marcus visiblement mécontent d'être mêlé à cette affaire.

Bon d'accord je trouve que tu ne devrais pas sortir avec cette humaine !

Ho, ho Aro ne dit rien c'est mauvais signe pensa Marcus

C'EST UNE BLAGUE !, tu te fous de moi là ! et en quel honneur, explosa Aro

En quel honneur ? He bien en l'honneur que un Vampire, que c'est une humaine et non seulement que tu es mariée ! expliqua Caius

C'est que des détails tout cela !

Bien sûr prend moi pour un abrutie ! pendant qu'on y est !

Ho tout de suite les grands non ! je te qualifiais plutôt d'idiot !

Aro arrête de plaisanter !, tu sors avec une humaine !

Alors de un je ne sors pas avec Magie et de deux j'ai parfaitement le droit de voire les personnes que je veux, humain ou non !

Personne dont tu es tombée amoureux

Amoureux ?! , moi ? non mais n'importe quoi, tu débloque là mon pauvre, tu sais quoi, je m'en vais, je préférais mourir que de restée la a t'écouter geindre, dit Aro en partant visiblement très agacée.

Tu es déjà mort, rétorqua Caius dans le même esprit

Je sais, dit Aro d'un ton sombre, je sais

Aro monta les grands escaliers de Marbre et allas directement dans sa chambre, une fois dans celle-ci il s'allongea sur son lit même si il n'y dort plus depuis bien longtemps .Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Caius, lui amoureux ? ca ne lui avait pas arrivé depuis . . . bah depuis toujours .Tous ce mélanger dans sa tête, il décida d'allée dehors prendre l'aire, il alla sur son balcon et respira l'aire frais, il regarda la lune, elle était pleine. Il retomba dans ses pensées, non ! Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de Magie, ils n'étaient que des amis normalement, normalement, rien n'avait était normal de toute façon. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains quand soudain il entendit un grand cri d'une jeune femme, Magie !

A suivre . . .


End file.
